This invention relates to water strippable adhesives, more particularly this invention relates to a water strippable adhesive composition comprising ethylene vinyl acetate or oxidized ethylene vinyl acetate and polyvinyl alcohol and methods of use.
In various areas of agriculture, insect control, particularly fly control, is a continual and increasing problem. Particular agricultural areas where this is a problem, include mushroom growing, greenhouses, dairy barns, and home gardening. The use of insecticides is becoming more difficult. This is due in part to stringent Environmental Protection Agency regulations relating to toxicity.
The largest single mushroom production problem is fly control, mainly phorid and sciarid flies. White fly is a major insect problem in greenhouses and home gardens as well. The common house fly is a major dairy farm pest.
It is well known to use adhesives to trap small flying insects such as flies. These adhesives are commonly used on fly paper and fly strips. The fly lands on, and is trapped by the adhesive which remains sticky at ambient conditions. At periodic intervals the fly paper or strips are discarded and new fly paper or strips put in place.
Adhesives which are based on polyvinyl acetate are known which can contain small amounts of high viscosity polyvinyl alcohol. The high viscosity polyvinyl alcohol is used to improve adhesion and heat stability of the adhesive. Polyvinyl acetate adhesives dry upon application and leave a nonsticky or nontacky surface. It is also known to use polyvinyl alcohol in nonblocking, remoistenable adhesives. However, these adhesives are also of the type which must be moistened to have a tacky surface.